Singing In The Rain
by bunnyandbell
Summary: Have you ever had a had a dream? Did you make that dream come true? If you didn't, then you can watch these 10 teens make all their wishes and dreams come true. They face many obstacles, but what journey is without them?


_A/N: Hey, people. Here is my first story! I hope you guys like it! This is inspired by multiple band fics. Most of them are on hiatus or are completed and i've most likely read all of them. So I thought: Why not make my own? Here's Singing In The Rain, everyone._

 _Songs: Little Mix - How Ya Doin'? ft. Missy Elliot_

 _Songs Mentioned: Beyoncé - Halo_

" **Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down**." a pink haired beauty sang while looking at herself in the vanity mirror.

Her name was Blossom Kane. She had long red hair that was currently curled and resting behind a headband that had a cute red bow on the side.

She was the leader figure. The mother of the four girls. Buttercup Reynolds, Bell Edwardson, Bunny Kimber, and Bubbles Rosé. Strange names, yes, but who didn't have a weird name these days?

Buttercup heard Blossom's singing and smiled. Looking up from her phone, she sang along with the older girl. "And they didn't even make a sound."

Blossom smiled back. "I don't know why, but singing always calms me down before a big performance."

"Well, we need to be focused. This is BIG. This could make or break us." Bell sighed.

Bell was the most nervous. She didn't know what she would do if they didn't get noticed by this talent scout. Her parents would probably forget about her completely and praise stupid Jamie for getting a B on her math test.

"Calm down, Tiger," Bunny put a reassuring hand on Bell's shoulder. "We're amazing. We've been practicing ever since they released the Talent Show information. And that was a month ago!"

"Yeah, Bunny's right! Who cares about that stupid Jamie anyway. You're so much more talented than her!" Bubbles stood up from her chair at her dressing table.

Blossom opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted the door opening.

"Girls, you're on in 10 minutes. You have to be behind the curtains in five. Get your mics taped on." The stage manager said quickly before exiting.

"I guess that's our cue to get out there!" Buttercup sighed as she pushed herself up from the chair and stretched.

They all started walking through the door, but not before looking at themselves first.

Blossom was wearing a pink letterman jacket, black skinny jeans, and white high tops. She adjusted the headband on her head and smiled confidently.

Buttercup had on a green jersey that went over the black shorts she was wearing. She had black stockings and converse to top it all off. Her hair was out and wavy and her bangs were slightly covering her eyes.

Bubbles wore a blue denim skirt. Her shirt was white and tucked into her skirt. Her shoes were white wedges. Surprisingly, she could dance really well in them. She didn't have her usual pony tails, but she had two Dutch braids tied together with cute heart scrunchies.

Bunny had on a purple and white cap, accented with a little white bunny on the side. On top of her purple graphic t-shirt, she had a leather jacket on. She had blackish-purple shorts on, pulled together with fishnet stockings and black high tops. Her hair was straight.

Bell was wearing a white crop top and a matching skirt. The crop top had a small gold heart on it, while the skirt was covered in hearts. Her shoes were a mix of white and gold polka dots. Her hair was in a braid with small pieces of tinsel to make it pop!

The girls reached the curtains and patiently stood, waiting for their names to be called.

The announcer laughed. "Those crazy kids sure are talented, am I right?" He asked the crowd, referring to the previous act.

Most of the crowd murmured, while some actually cheered.

'I wonder how bad this act must have been..' Blossom wondered, half hoping it would remain a mystery.

The announcer didn't seem to notice the unenthusiastic vibe and kept on going. "Our next act puts the Power in PowerPuff!" The crowd cheered, knowing that he was definitely talking about the PPG.

Hearing the cheers made Bell smile and a little less nervous. A little.

"Welcome the POWERPUFF GIRLS, EVERYBODY!"

The cheers became louder as the girls walked onto stage and got on their seat props. The light dimmed.

 **[How Ya Doin'? (Feat. Missy Elliott)]**

 **[All] Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through**

 **Why don't you leave your name and your number**

 **And we'll get back to you**

The girls all picked up the phones on the table and acted as if they were singing to someone on the phone.

 **[All] Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through**

 **Why don't you leave your name and your number**

 **And we'll get back to you**

 **[Buttercup] Ain't got no time for what you think**

 **Can be described as love**

 **I cut your hold on me**

 **You're missing me I've had enough**

 **It's been so long**

 **Since you have treated me like I deserved**

They stood up and started the choreography. It was very advanced for a group of high school girls.

 **[Buttercup] So long, baby I'm gone**

 **You can leave a message for me after the tone**

People were very shocked at Buttercup singing in such a strong tone. Who would've thought the tough tomboy had a killer voice?

 **[Blossom] You called I missed it**

 **You called I missed it**

 **You called and I missed it**

 **Never get back in**

 **Tired of listenin'**

Blossom sang into the mic with passion. Half of her was having fun while the other half was worried on what the scout was thinking. She didn't even know what the looked like.

 **[All] Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through**

 **Why don't you leave your name and your number**

 **And we'll get back to you**

 **[Bunny] Hey how ya doin' sorry we don't mean to be rude**

 **Why don't you leave your name and your number**

 **And we'll get back to you**

Bunny radiated with swag. 'Own the stage,' she repeated in her head. 'Own it.' You didn't have to be an expert to tell that she was one of the best dancers out of all the groups.

 **[Bubbles] I know that you can call up my phone**

 **But baby there ain't nobody home**

 **So won't you leave your name and your number?**

 **And we'll get back to you**

How could someone be so adorable while singing such a sassy song? That was what everyone was thinking when they saw Bubbles up there singing. She didn't have to pretend to be cute. It was natural for her.

 **[Bell] I'm through with wishin' things**

 **With you and me could be so good**

 **Time to wake up oh no makeups can't make me a fool**

 **Too much history now it comes down to one thing**

 **So long (long), baby I'm gone (gone)**

 **You can leave a message for me after the tone**

Bell silently prayed that her parents were watching this and saw that she actually has talent. She was always in the shadow of her little sister. It made her feel unworthy.

 **[Bell] You called I missed it**

 **You called I missed it**

 **You called and I missed it**

 **Never get back in**

 **Tired of listenin'**

Bell went to the edge of the stage and started interacting with the crowd. Giving high fives, handshakes, all while keeping an elegant expression.

 **[All] Hey how ya doin' (doin') sorry you can't get through**

 **Why don't you leave your name and your number, number**

 **And we'll get back to you**

 **We'll get back to you**

 **[Bubbles] Hey how ya doin' (doin') sorry we don't mean to be rude**

 **Why don't you leave your name and your number, number**

 **And we'll get back to you**

Bubbles have a little jump while in center. Most of the girls were wondering how she was able to not break her ankle in those shoes.

 **[Blossom] I know that you can call up my phone**

 **But baby there ain't nobody home**

 **So won't you leave your name and your number?**

 **And we'll get back to you**

Blossom stepped back after her line, allowing Bunny to do a side aerial before she started rapping.

 **[Bunny] Listen boy you can never play miss got my mind twisted**

 **Whenever I don't answer you be leavin' messages**

 **You don't do me right cos' you got way too many chicks**

 **You get the wrong number "BRR" it's unlisted**

The crowd went wild at Bunny rapping. It was unexpected, but they weren't complaining.

 **[Buttercup] I'mma change my digits, I'mma keep you distant**

 **Oh now you want me back, you wanna pay a visit**

 **You gettin' downtown "MM" click-click**

 **Brand new song here yeah-yeah BC with PowerPuffs**

 **Yeah I used to hold you down, I don't want you round**

 **'Cos I'll play that, you just saw me the clown**

 **Well it's over now**

 **Yeah it's over now**

 **And when you call, I'mma send you to my voicemail**

Buttercup and Bunny stood back to back while the other girls danced in a style due to the sudden beat change.

 **[All] Hey how ya doin' (doin') sorry you can't get through**

 **Why don't you leave your name and your number, number**

 **And we'll get back to you**

They all went to the edge of the stage, jumping off and walking through the crowd.

 **[All] Hey how ya doin' (doin') sorry we don't mean to be rude**

 **Why don't you leave your name and your number, number**

 **And we'll get back to you**

 **We'll get back to you**

 **[All] Never get back never gonna get back**

 **Never get back never gonna get back**

 **Never get back never gonna get back**

 **Never get back never gonna get back**

 **Never get back never gonna get back**

 **Never get back never gonna get back**

 **Never get back never gonna get back**

 **[Blossom] Never get back to you**

By the end of the song, they were back on the stage, sitting back in the chairs.

 **[Woman]**

 **The number you have dialed...has been changed**

Everyone screamed. The girls were proud of themselves and each other. The curtain went down and they could hear the announcer trying to calm the crowd down.

They all ran into a big group hug.

"We did it, guys! We did it!"

On the other side of the stage, four boys were clapping vigorously. All but one.

"C'mon. You can't deny that it was a good show."

"Yeah, you're just mad cause your ex is the leader!"

"SHUT UP!"

 _A/N: How was that? I hope it was good! Anyways, I'm gonna go! revelUp, out!_


End file.
